Apodos
by www.wtf.com
Summary: Por que los apodos son una gran forma de divertirse ,y definitivamente no son ofensivos para sus compañeros ... ¿o si lo son?. Luffy descubrira que en ocasiones, no por que a él algo le parezca divertido significa que tambien lo es para los demas ni que es correcto realizarlo. Pero eso le ocurre por juntarse con Bellamy y Sarquiss, los dos gandallas de su salon.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Eichiiro Oda.**

**!Hola a todos, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que publico ó actualizo una historia! Lamento mucho eso, en serio, y les agradezco mucho por su paciencia.**

**Lo que ocurre es que ultimamente me falta un poco la inspiracion, ademas de que sufri un accidente y me rompi el tobillo ;W;. Ahora me encuentro mejor ,y con este tiempo libre que me fue otorgado,intentare aplicarme mas en mis historias.  
**

**!Ahora si, a leer!  
**

* * *

-¡Ponte abusado, Bellamy, que ahí viene!- avisó Sarquiss a su camarada, con un chiflido.

- ¿Quién? ¿Quién viene? ¿Santa? Qué bueno, porque me debe mi regalo de la navidad pasada, viejo avaro!- comentó Luffy, quien había llegado temprano al colegio ese dia. Había encontrado su salón totalmente vacio, con excepción de sus compañeros Bellamy y Sarquiss, quienes no le caían muy bien, pero le parecía divertido ver como los dos rufianes mascaban chicle con la boca abierta y hablaban con groserías.

-¡Cállate Luffy, imbécil!- lo silenció Bellamy, escupiendo su goma de mascar hacia el techo y mascando un nuevo remplazo.

Y así, por la puerta del salón pasó nadie menos que Tashigi. Luffy le sonrió amigablemente y levantó una mano para saludarla, pero ese gesto fue superado por los gritos burlones de Bellamy y Sarquiss.

-¡Esa mi cuatro ojos!- gritó Bellamy con voz vulgar, observando a la chica de pies a cabeza.

-¡Nerd con dedos de mantequilla y talones de plátano!- colaboró Sarquiss, con un tono no más educado que el de Bellamy.

-Oye Tashigi, que por allí me contaron que eres tan torpe, que hasta te tropiezas con el aire-

Tashigi se sonrojó hasta casi tener el rostro color escarlata, tanto de enojo como de vergüenza, mientras los dos patanes reían a carcajadas y chocaban las palmas.

Luffy parpadeó, y dejándose llevar por las risas de sus compañeros, el también soltó una carcajada. Aun sin comprender que era tan divertido, la risa le hacía sentirse bien.

-¡De que te ríes, maldito mono retrasado!- le espetó Bellamy con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Estúpido cerebro de goma!- dijo Sarquiss.

-¡Shishishi! Esos son nuevos, y muy originales- sonrió Luffy sin molestarse.

-¡Pfft, original tu trasero!- dijo Bellamy. Su atención se despegó de Luffy al ver que había entrado alguien más al salón:

Buggy.

-¡Ya llego el bufón de la escuela!Que alguien lo regrese del castillo del que se escapó!- lo recibió Sarquiss.

-¡Ese mi Joker! ¿Dónde dejaste a Batman? ¿Y por qué tan serio?- aulló Bellamy con sorna.

-¡Buggy, hablo tu mama, dice que le regreses su maquillaje!-

-Buggy, creo que tienes un tomate en la cara….! Ah, no espera, es tu nariz!-

Bellamy y Sarquiss se atragantaban con sus propias risas mientras Buggy se sentaba en su lugar y rechinaba los dientes con furia.

-¡Oí chicos, allí viene alguien más ¡- avisó Luffy, muy entretenido por el juego de sus compañeros como para no seguirles la corriente.

La puerta se abrió con un ligero crujido, y esta vez paso a través de ella Boa Hancock.

-¡Ay guapa, tú con tantas curvas y yo sin frenos!- la piropeó Bellamy, lamiéndose los labios.

-¡Hancock, tu pechonalidad es sin duda tu mejor atributo! ¿Quieres saber cuál es el mío?- dijo Sarquiss sin ningún reparo.

-¡Ándale, ándale, no te hagas del rogar, querubín!-

Hancock apretó los puños y los miró con tanta fiereza como le era posible. Si algo la detuvo de no golpear a sus dos compañeros, fue la presencia de Luffy entre ellos.

Después de ella, pasados tal vez unos tres minutos, llego la siguiente víctima: Kuro.

Luffy decidió intentar participar, no sin que antes Bellamy le advirtiera que sus insultos debían dar risa.

-Tu tranquilo, que yo soy el rey de la risa- aclamo Luffy con orgullo.

-No, pues eso ni quien lo discuta - dijo con sarcasmo Bellamy, y Sarquiss y el rieron en voz baja. Volteó a ver a Luffy y señaló a Kuro con la cabeza –¡Ándale, pues empiézale que nosotros le seguimos!-

-Muy bien- acordó Luffy . Imitó a Bellamy y aventó la goma de mascar que mascaba hacia el techo antes de llamar la atención de Kuro lanzándole una bola de papel.

-¡Oye ,Kuro!-

-Sea lo que sea que quieras Luffy, créeme que no me importa-

-No, es que es algo muy importante – insistió Luffy. Tomo aliento y aguantándose la risa, soltó su comentario -¡Tu eres un bobo!-

Dicho eso, Luffy se hecho a reír hasta casi caerse del asiento, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y sus brazos se iban a su estómago.

Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo con una ceja arqueada. Al ver que nadie más reía con él, Luffy poco a poco apago su risa hasta que esta se difuminó por completo.

-¡No me jodas, mono imbécil! Así no se burla uno de los demás!- le recriminó Bellamy ,dándose una palmada en la cara.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó Luffy con curiosidad.

-¡Pues no, tarado!- respondió ahora Sarquiss –Así es como se burla uno de sus estúpidos compañeros: ¡Kuro, estas tan ciego que deberías conseguirte un lazarillo!-

-¿Y qué onda con ese peinado? ¿Te quedaste atorado en la moda "Vaselina" o qué?- añadió Bellamy mientras se rascaba una axila.

-¡Actualízate, mi chavo!- espetó Sarquiss luego de soltar un vulgar chiflido, colocando sus brazos sobre el recargadero de su banca.

Las palmas de Bellamy y Sarquiss chocaron de nuevo, y Kuro solo puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Ay chicos, hacia mucho que no me reía tanto con un juego! ¿Cómo se llama? Puede que yo y Usopp lo juguemos más tarde….- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

-Se llama _Cállate el maldito hocico y no molestes, idiota!-_ le respondió Bellamy, casi sin prestarle atención.

-….y no molestes, idiota- repetía Luffy mientras lo apuntaba en una de sus libretas para evitar olvidarlo -¡Estupendo, gracias muchachos!-

-En serio que tiene graves problemas mentales… – dijo Sarquiss, viendo a Luffy con mezcla de escepticismo y de burla. En ese mismo momento llegó alguien más al salón, y claro, Bellamy no desaprovechó ni un solo segundo para iniciar con sus _divertidos_ comentarios:

-¡Ya llego Toby!-

-¿Otro pastelito, Wapol? No te nos vayas a morir del hambre…. –

-¡Órale, pero cuidado cuando pises, que por eso ocurren los terremotos!-

-¡La alarma de despertador de Wapol es el camión de los helados!-

-¿En serio? La mía también-

-¡Que te calles, Luffy!-

Y lo hicieron callar con varios zapes y coscorrones, que Luffy se tomo como amistosos. Bellamy escupió de nuevo su goma de mascar al techo. Iba a reanudar sus ataques a Wapol, quien estaba tan furioso que casi echaba humo por las orejas, pero el recién llegado del salón fue el nuevo receptor de sus ácidos comentarios.

-¡La reina de la primavera!- exclamo Bellamy, señalando con un dedo a Bon Clay -¡O es una mujer muy fea o un hombre muy afeminado!-

-_I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world_…- empezó a cantar Sarquiss con voz aguda, con Bellamy haciéndole dueto poco después.

-Ignóralos, Bentham, ignóralos. Piensa en algo bonito….- se repetía Bon Clay así mismo, con el ojo guiñándole y con una sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios, tratando de no dejar que las burlas de sus compañeros le afectaran.

El próximo fue Crocodile. Bellamy titubeo con él, pero irónicamente la idea de parecer un cobarde le aterrorizo más que el riesgo que corría al burlarse de su compañero. Sarquiss compartió su miedo, pero siguió lealmente a Bellamy en sus mofas, con Luffy como el divertido y atento espectador.

-¡Ya llego Cara-Cortada!- dijo Bellamy, y Luffy pudo notar que no lo decía con la misma intensidad que con los otros, y su voz era solo audible para los tres muchachos. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que rieran… o que se detuvieran.

-¡El Padrino del salón!- dijo Sarquiss en un susurro.

-¡Ese mi Capitán Garfio!- añadió sorpresivamente Luffy. A diferencia de sus esfuerzos anteriores, esta vez si logro sacarles una sonrisa a Bellamy y a Sarquiss.

-¡Ya está aprendiendo este jodido retrasado!- apremio Bellamy.

-Sí, pero que hable en voz baja, que no nos vaya a escuchar el hijo del profesor Smoker- advirtió Sarquiss, apuntado con pulgar a Crocodile.

-Hablas pura verdad, hermano- coincidió Bellamy – Ese reptil se enoja bien feo. Ya mejor ahí le paramos antes de que… ¡Ah, pero miren quien acaba de llegar :!Winnie The Pooh!-

-¿Winnie The Pooh?- repitió Luffy azorado, dándose media vuelta para poder ver quien era es tal sujeto. No pudo evitar carcajearse cuando vio que se trataba de Kuma.

-Hay de _estos_ en todas las escuelas….- suspiro Kuma con indiferencia mientras sus compañeros lo bombardeaban con insultos tales como "El hermano gemelo de Kumashi" o "Oso- estupidioso".

-Pft, ese gigante autista es bien aburrido, mejor molestemos al narizón de Kaku o la chillona de Shirahoshi- sugirió Bellamy luego de terminar con sus burlas, , en el transcurso de las cuales habían llegado más estudiantes al salón.

-Ándale, me late – coincidió Sarquiss, quitándose un mechón de cabello de su rostro con un soplido.

Fieles a sus palabras, los dos maleantes descargaron sus traumas en sus demás compañeros. Los amigos de Luffy llegaron poco después, pero el chico de sombrero de paja ni siquiera notó su presencia y deicidió quedarse con Bellamy y Sarquiss unos momentos más. Aportaba muy poco a las burlas, y la mayor parte del tiempo Luffy solo reía de los que decían sus compañeros, participando solo ocasionalmente. Nunca se molestó en ver si aquellas burlas ofendían a los demás, pero Luffy creía firmemente en que no lo hacian.

Solo era una sana diversión, ¿cierto?

Y si a él le parecía gracioso, entonces a todos los demás también, ¿cierto?

No era como si las críticas de Bellamy y Sarquiss hirieran los sentimientos de los demás o los hicieran sentirse mal….

¿Cierto?

* * *

-¡A ver estudiantes, así como que se callan o los repruebo y los hago venir a la escuela de verano!-

Con esa amenaza nadie se atrevió a oponerse, y el profesor Smoker fue libre de empezar su clase. Todo fue bien, pero había un incesable cuchicheo y risillas bajas que eran como el molesto zumbido de un mosquito sediento de sangre. Cuando su paciencia se agotó, Smoker dió bruscamente la vuelta sobre sus talones y enfrentó a los parlanchines alumnos , que resultaron ser Bellamy, Sarquiss y Luffy.

-¡Ustedes tres, si tienen algún chiste , mejor cuéntenselo a todo el salón!- rugió Smoker, visiblemente molesto

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Luffy, quien no había escuchado lo que había dicho su maestro

-Dijo que le digamos el nombre del juego que estamos jugando, Luffy - respondió maliciosamente Bellamy en voz baja, echando un mirada de complicidad a Sarquiss, quien tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar reír.

-Ah, ya- asintió Luffy. Alzó la vista al profesor y con la mejor de sus sonrisa, respondió a su pregunta -¡Cállate el maldito hocico y no molestes, idiota!-

La quijada de Smoker se abrió en seco, y un grito ahogado salió al mismo tiempo de las gargantas de todos los demás alumnos (menos de Zoro y Brook, que estaban dormidos).

Las venas del cuello y las sienes de Smoker se marcaron sobre su piel, y su respiración se volvió lenta y profunda. Mostraba los dientes como un lobo furioso.

-¡Tu….Monkey D….mocoso impertinente y….!-

-Oiga Profesor Fumarolas, ¿es cierto que Crocodile es su hijo? – Lo interrumpió Luffy sin miedo, picándose la nariz – Por que se parecen un montón, sobre todo en la horrible actitud….-

Bellamy se cubrió el rostro con una mano y empezó a reír con descaro, con Sarquiss imitándolo. Franky también rió, pero Luffy lo silencio llamándolo "copia barata de Johnny Bravo".

-¡Oi, eso no fue nada cool, hermano!- se defendió Franky de inmediato, ofendido.

-¡Tiene razón, Luffy!- dijo Usopp -¡Uno no se burla de sus amigos!-

Ocurrió un tiempo de silencio que Luffy rompió llamando a Usopp _"Pinocho"._

Las carcajadas de Bellamy y Sarquiss se acentuaron hasta llegar a ser tan ruidosas como el motor de un tráiler.

Chopper salió a la defensa de Usopp, pero termino casi al borde del llanto cuando Luffy se dirigió a él como "Rodolfo".

Y así cayeron todos sus amigos : A Zoro, quien despertó al momento que Chopper fui insultado, lo llamó "Brócoli con patas; a Robin "Gótica de closet", a Brook "Jack Skillengton", a Sanji "Rubio oxigenado" y finalmente a Nami le dijo "cabellos de cátsup"

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado, tarado? ¡- chilló Nami colérica, y tuvo que ser sujetada por Usopp para evitar que se le echara a golpes a Luffy.

-Tranquila Nami, no es culpa de Luffy, recuerda que su mente es fácilmente influenciable- le recordó Usopp con voz suplicante –Todo esto es culpa de Bellamy y Sarquiss. Solo míralos, muertos de la risa y con esas feas caras…!Uy, hasta me dieron nauseas!-

-¡Pues es hora de que alguien los ponga en su lugar!- insistió Nami, calmándose un poco pero sin olvidar su enojo.

-Tranquila, Nami- dijo Brook con afabilidad – Recuerda que los valientes son valientes hasta que el cobarde quiere….-

-¿Uh? ¿Es eso un albur, Brook? Recuerda yo me los sé todos- inquirió Franky entrecerrando los ojos.

-No, tal parce que el flacucho ha dicho algo muy inteligente, para variar – dijo Sanji a su amigos. Alzo un dedo y señalo hacia su derecha – Solo miren allá-

-¿Y qué hay de interesante? Yo solo veo una pared, cocinero- dijo Zoro.

-Es porque estas volteando hacia la izquierda, marimo- rectificó Sanji entre dientes.

-Mm, cierto – aceptó Zoro con el ceño fruncido. Cuando giró su cabeza, esta vez en la dirección correcta, pudo ver cómo tanto Bellamy como Sarquiss eran rodeados por todos los compañeros del salón, en donde resaltaban por su visible enfado Tashigi, Buggy, Hancock,Kuro,Wapol,Bon Clay,Crocodile,Kuma y varios más, como Kaku, Shirahoshi, Coby y Helmeppo .

-Oh, carajo….- musitó Bellamy asustado, sintiendo como temblaban sus rodillas. Pero recuperó el valor al darse cuenta que sus compañeros no le harían nada mientras el profesor estuviese allí -¡Bah, que me ven, bola de fenómenos!-

-¡Mejor váyanse pero al demonio!- agregó Sarquiss, cruzandose de brazos para ocultar el miedo que lo albergaba.

-¡Eso, amigo! ¡No les tenemos miedo, malditos prófugos de circo ¡-

-¡Pues a fuerzas que no!-

Y como la unión hace la fuerza, o en este caso, hace que los cobardes se sientan muy valientes, Bellamy y Sarquiss chocaron de nuevo las palmas. Sin embargo, detrás de ellos, se escuchó como Smoker carraspeaba su garganta y volvia a darse la vuelta para quedar de frente con el pizarrón.

-Oh no, estoy tan ,pero tan concentrado en escribir este apunte, que no me daría cuenta si mis alumnos empezaran una golpiza justo a mis espaldas, y mucho menos si golpearan a unos tales Bellamy y Sarquiss. Pero que profesor tan distraído seria si eso pasara, y aun mas distraído seria por qué no se me ocurriría castigar a los responsables….Sip, así de concentrado estoy-

Sonrisas maliciosas se pintaron en los labios de todos los estudiantes….menos en las de Bellamy y Sarquiss, claro.

-¡Debo ser valiente! Veamos como soportan mis puños de acero- inicio Tashigi, nerviosa pero con el suficiente coraje para ser la primera en enfrentarse a los dos muchachos.

-¿Por qué tan serios?- dijo Buggy, tronándose los nudillos y con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla – Ahora ya no les da tanta risa, ¿eh?

-Tal vez es hora de arreglarte los frenos a base de puro trancazo, Bellamy - sugirió Hancock, viendo a Bellamy con letalidad.

-Podre ser miope y un tanto anticuado – dijo Kuro, acomodando sus gafas y pasándose una mano por el cabello para después cerrarlas en fuertes puños –Pero eso no evitara que les patee el trasero-

-Me pregunto cuánto soportaran antes de que empiecen a llorar como las nenazas que realmente son…. – se preguntó Wapol, crujiéndose el cuello, y agregó sombríamente: –Cuidado con mis golpes, que son más fuerte que cualquier terremoto

-¡Es hora de que reciban un poco de furia okama!- exclamó Bon Clay, colocándose en una posición de pelea que recordaba más bien a una posición de ballet.

-Los he estado escuchando, todo lo que han dicho. ¿Qué acaso creyeron que estaba sordo, par de insignificantes gusanos? – les informó Crocodile, cuya aparente tranquilidad no hacía sino acentuar la genuinidad de su enojo –Pero eso está bien, porque ahora mismo me las van a pagar….-

-Citando al inocente pero sabio oso Pooh : _"En ocasiones, no puedes esperar a que los abusones se detengan por su cuenta, por lo que debes salir de tu escondite y darles una lección de vez en cuando"-_dijo Kuma con voz indiferente, preparándose para dar una buena golpiza

-Mami….- dijo Bellamy mientras Sarquiss lo abrazaba, los dos temblando de miedo. –¡Esperen, mis amigos, podemos discutir esto! Recuerden que el respeto ajeno es la paz!-

-Eso mismo. Así que por favor….! No, no! ¡Esperen, en la cara no! ¡NOOOOO!-

Lo que siguió después fue un espectáculo digno de la lucha libre, en donde se repartieron golpes, patadas, bofetadas, rasguñasos, mordidas y hasta sillazos. Los gritos de Bellamy y Sarquiss pidiendo clemencia eran completamente ignorados por los demás, y el profesor Smoker se había puesto audífonos y silbaba con alegría, sin tener ni la mas mínima idea (según él) de lo que ocurría a sus espaldas.

Al ver como había hecho enojar a sus compañeros con su aparentemente inocente juego, Luffy se arrepintió de haber caído en las bromas y vulgaridades de sus dos compañeros. Se acerco a sus amigos, los únicos que no se habían unido a la golpiza campal, y se disculpó sinceramente con ellos, argumentando que nunca había sido su intención ofenderlos.

-Es solo…. que parecía tan divertido, y yo pensé que nadie se sentía mal al respecto. Pero fui un tonto, y ahora me doy cuenta que divertirme a costa de los demás nunca será divertido ni gracioso, y que esta muy mal….Lo lamento, mis nakamas, espero puedan perdonarme….- dijo Luffy con la cabeza baja.

Sus amigos lo miraron molestos unos momentos, pero no tardaron en perdonar a su inocente amigo.

-No te preocupes ,Luffy- lo reconfortó Franky con una palmada en la espalda –Aprendiste la lección, y creo que eso es lo que cuenta al final del día-

-Pero si apenas son las once de la mañana-

-No me referirá a eso, Luffy-

-¿EH, entonces? No entiendo….- admitió Luffy confundido.

-Lo que Franky quiere decir, Luffy- interrumpió Nami – Es que hagas de esta experiencia un recuerdo que te haga ser más sabio y considerado en el futuro-

-¡Ja, como un ermitaño!- exclamó Luffy, chasqueando los dedos.

-Este…. Si, algo así. Bueno, en realidad no, pero…. Que importa, al menos esos dos imbéciles recibieron su merecido- continuó Nami, viendo como Kuma le daba un buen izquierdazo a Bellamy y como Sarquiss recibía una patada de Hancock en lo que el había llamado "su mejor atributo".

-¡Pues desde ahora, parece que será más bien su "más grande vergüenza", yohoho!- rio Brook junto con Usopp.

Todos los amigos se unieron pronto a las risas. Poco después, Luffy sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro con dedo.

-¿Si?- dijo Luffy mientras daba la vuelta para encarar a quien lo había llamado. Lo único que sintió después fue un fuerte puñetazo justo en su ojo derecho. Luffy y cayó al suelo, mas atontado que consiente.

-Para que la próxima vez te lo pienses dos veces antes de decir tus estupideces en voz alta, Luffy, en especial si se tratan de mi- dijo Crocodile muy seriamente, y después regresó a seguir golpeando a Bellamy y Sarquiss.

-Auch…. Eso dolió un montón….- se quejó Luffy –Creo que veo triple….! Genial!-

-Luffy, como tu amiga te digo…..- inició Robin –que te lo merecías-

Los demás vieron a Robin con reproche, pero después se encogieron de hombros.

-La verdad, si- admitieron todos al unisonó – Te lo merecías-

* * *

Con eso acaba la mítica leyenda escolar del día en que los estudiantes por fin demostraron los pantalones que tenían y se rebelaron contra los idiotas molestones de su salón. Después de eso, se vivió una época de paz que la verdad no duró mucho, pero que fue disfrutada por todos mientras lo hizo.

Los paraderos de Bellamy y Sarquiss fueron desconocidos, pero dice el mito que si te sientas en los lugares de en medio del salon y miras hacia arriba, puede ver a dos sujetos, uno rubio y otro peli azul, pegados al techo, forrado de goma de mascar masticadas.

Y como recompensa por tu _gran_ valor al hacer esto, te dirán tiernas frases tales como:

-¡Orale , pues que me estás viendo, maldito fenómeno!-

-¡Ya no nos mires, que estás bien feo!-

Tal vez es por esa razón que nadie hasta la fecha los ha ayudado a bajar. En fin, no son muy extrañados ,después de todo.

Ah…. Y se preguntaran si el profesor Smoker en realidad es el padre de Crocodile, ¿verdad?

Puede ser, pero tal vez no. Eso es otra historia...

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Y asi acaba este fic, el cual espero los haya hecho reflexionar sobre como burlarse de los demas no es una buena forma de divertirse, y que esta bien enfrentarse a los bravucones y las personas que nos hacen sentir menos. Recuerden que el valor no es la ausencia de miedo, si no la capacidad de poder enfrentarlo.  
**_

_**Jejeje, en fin, espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Nos leemos pronto!  
**_

_**!Gracias por leer!  
**_


End file.
